1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a digital tuning method and apparatus and, more particularly, to a tuning method and apparatus for reducing interference between an analog channel and a digital channel that are adjacent to each other.
2. Related Art
With the beginning of digital broadcasting service, the number of digital and analog broadcasting channels transmitted over terrestrial, cable, satellite, and/or the like is increasing and amounts to 100 or more. In order to receive a number of broadcasting signals of such channels, a digital tuner is necessarily required.
The digital tuner is a tuner which is capable of receiving digital satellite broadcast directly, and not via a satellite repeater station. The use of the digital tuner allows high image quality, high fidelity, and voice broadcasting, as well as a solution to poor reception. The digital tuner may be embedded in a set-top box (STB) or in a television.
The digital tuner has a disadvantage in that there is a high probability that an error will occur in a video stream or audio stream of a digital broadcasting signal upon receiving a digital broadcasting signal that is adjacent to an analog broadcasting signal. This is due to the adverse influence of an analog broadcasting signal having a relatively higher signal level, and this causes degradation of quality of service for the digital broadcasting service.